BAD
by Verlatte.2
Summary: Summary : Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki nya lalu menyiram wajah chanyeol dengan minuman anggur membuat chanyeol sadar dan merasakan perih, tapi dia tidak bisa melihat apapun karena matanya ditutupi menggunakan kain dan mulut yang dilakban. ( Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chansoo, Chanbaek, Baeksoo)


Hujan sudah mengguyur kota selama berhari-hari. Meski tidak tentu intensitasnya, tetap saja inilah musim hujan yang tengah berlangsung. Terkadang siang bisa menjadi sangat gerah dan terik dengan matahari menggelantung dengan cerahnya di langit yang hampir tanpa awan. Atau justru sebaliknya, gumpalan awan hitam menitikkan air matanya yang tak jarang disertai hembusan angin yang berhasil membuat pepohonan bergoyang dengan lincah. Cuaca yang agak sulit diprediksi.

Tapi itu semua tidak menyulitkan lagu mobil seseorang, dia terus mengemudi sambil sekali melirik orang yang ada di kursi penumpang. Perjalan ditempuh selama satu jam berlangsung , sampai mobil itu berhenti disebuah rumah sederhana di sekelilingi taman bunga. Dia menyeret seseorang yang ada di dalam kemudi, untung sekitar tempat itu sepi ditambah lagi sudah tengah malam dan masih tersisa-sisa rintik-rintik hujan.

"Berat sekali " umpat namja bermata besar dan mempunyai tubuh mungil bernama kyungsoo, dan orang yang dibawanya adalah park chanyeol dengan tubuh kecilnya kyungsoo meletakan chanyeol ke kursi roda agar lebih muda membawanya.

Dia membuka pintu rumah itu, lalu dia dengan susah payah membawa meletakan chanyeol ketempat duduk dan mengikatnya.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya " tanya seseorang namja dengan tubuh lebih tinggi dari kyungsoo, dia adalah teman kyungsoo, dia bernama Baekhyun,

"lihat saja baek" sahut kyungsoo, lalu dia mengambil tasnya yang berisi beberapa jenis pisau dan silet, lalu dia mengambil pisau kesayangannya lalu mengusap dengan tisu sehingga ujungnya semakin mengkilap, baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan sedikit ngeri melihat temanya itu, "bolehkan aku bergabung" tanya baekhyun. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. Baekhyun mengambil garbu yang ada didekatnya lalu menusukan ke wajah chanyeol. "kenapa dia tidak bangun kyungsoo aku ingin sekali melihat wajahnya kesakitan" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya, "lakukan sesukamu" ucap kyungsoo menuju tempat duduk dan menuangkan sedikit anggur lalu meminumnya. Baekhyun yang sebal lalu mengambil silet lalu menggoreskan ditangan chanyeol. dan melihat pergerakan chanyeol membuat mata baekhyun berbinar "lihat kyung dia sadar"..

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki nya lalu menyiram wajah chanyeol dengan minuman anggur membuat chanyeol sadar dan merasakan perih, tapi dia tidak bisa melihat apapun karena matanya ditutupi menggunakan kain dan mulut yang dilakban.

Chanyeol ingin sekali berteriak, tapi lakban sialan itu menutupi mulutnya.

Plak..

Kyungsoo menambar chanyeol, lalu membuka tutup matanya,

"kenapa di buka" tanya baekhyun.

"katanya kau ingin melihatnya kesakitan " tanya kyungsoo

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengores lengan chanyeol mengunakan silet tersebut, chanyeol merasakan perih ditangannya dan dia mencoba meronta-ronta agar bisa lepas dari ikatan tersebut tapi ikatan tersebut semakin kuat. "lihat, bagaimana karyaku" ucap baekhyun,

"tapi ini akan lebih bagus lagi kalau kita siram dengan ini" kyungsoo membuka tutup botol tersebut dan meniramkan.

" kau merusah hasil karyaku kyung" ucap baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya yang terlihat menyeramkan dimata chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeram tertahan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa karena cairan tersebut dia melihat tangan kanan nya yang sudah dipenuhi dengan goresan-goresan yang membuatnya ngeri melihatnya, setitik liquit dari matanya keluar. Dia bersumpah kalau dia bebas dia akan memasukan kedua orang itu kedalam penjara dan memencarakannya seumur hidup. Kyungsoo membeli surai hitam chanyeol lalu dia menjambaknya, dia menojok perut chanyeol, "lihat, telinganya bagus, seperti yoda, bagaimana kalau kau jadikan koleksimu saja" ucap kyungsoo dengan nada dibuat sok polos, baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung mengambil pisaunya dan

crass,,,,

darah mengalir dari telinga chanyeol,

"aku rasa main-mainya sudah cukup baek" ucap kyungsoo,

"baiklah kita keinti saja" sahut baekhyun

Lalu baekhyun dan kyungsoo mengambil pisau mereka masing-masing lemparan pisau pertama kyungsoo mengenai kaki chanyeol,

"kau terlalu lambat" ucap baekhyun mendekati chanyeol

Jleb...

Baekhyun menusukan pisaunya didada chanyeol, lalu mencabutnya sehingga darah menciprat di pipi baekhyun,

"apa dia sudah mati" tanya kyungsoo, lalu mengecek kondisis chanyeol,

"dia tangguh"lanjut kyungsoo

Jlep jlep .. tiga tusukan kyungsoo di tangan membuat darah chanyeol mengotori baju kyungsoo,

"kenapa dia belum mati" tanya kyungsoo dengan tertawa keras..

"mungkin kita butuh ini" ucap baekhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, berupa pisau daging,

Chanyeol yang masih sadar ingin sekali meronta-ronta tapi tenaganya sudah lemas, dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan kedua makluk didepannya.

"lihat dia menangis" ucap kyungsoo, kyungsoo membekai rambut chanyeol dan menyiram chanyeol dan menggores pipi chanyeol dengan pisaunya...

Tidak chanyeol sadari kakinya tiba-tiba linu dan dia mencoba menatap kebawah ternyata jempol kakinya sudah lepas, chanyeol ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat lakban pada mulutnya di tarik baekhyun secara paksa namun saat dia ingin mengelurakan suaranya tenggorokannya perih dan tak mengeluarkan suaranya, "lihat kyung dia berteriak" ucap baekhyun , "berteriaklah yang kencang park" lanjut kyungsoo dengan senyum mengerikannya dan mengusap pipi chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyoba menahan rasa sakit tersebut, sungguh dia sangat tersiksa dengan keadaan ini,

Tanpa basa-basi kyungsoo menusuk perut chanyeol dan mengoyak apa yang ada diperutnya, darah keluar sangat banyak dari perut chanyeol beserta bau amis yang membuat kepala chanyeol menjadi pening dan dia tak sadarkan diri.

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

.

.

.

.

"chan... chan .. bangun chan" seseorang membangunkan chanyeol, chanyeol yang tersadar melihat orang yang didepanya langung berteriak

"jangan butuh aku" dua orang tersebut saling berpandangan dan terlintas ide jahit dari keduanya

"apa yang akan kamu berikan kalau kamu tidak akan membunuhmu" ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan suara cemprengnya.

"chanyeol kamu sudah sadar" ucap seorang namja yang baru masuk

"suho hyung," ucap chanyeol..

"tadi malam badanmu panas," ucap kyungsoo

"jadi kalian tidak berniat membunuhku" ucap chanyeol mengingat kejadian itu,

"jika kamu memberikan mobil audymu itu untukku" ucap baekhyun lalu tertawa.

 **END**

Krik ... krik


End file.
